


ad meliora

by haohan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haohan/pseuds/haohan
Summary: Snapshots of their life and love together, after it all.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. in the aftermath

She doesn't ask him to stay.

The mirror is shattered, his friend is gone, and all they're left with is a broken world. After what seems like a lifetime spent rushing off to complete one task or another, he turns to her, expecting an order, a job, a request—only to see her walking away.

Startled, he reaches out toward her. "Princess."

She stops and looks back at him inquiringly. "Yes, Hero?"

From anyone else's mouth the word would seem surreal, but coming from her it sounds only fitting. He lowers his hand. "Where are you going?"

"To the castle," she replies simply. "Hyrule must rebuild." He must look at a loss, for her eyes sweep his face, and she adds gently, "What will do you after this, Hero?"

What, indeed? He could go back to the village, to his friends and neighbors. He could resume his travels and explore the land without the blight of evil upon it. He could follow his princess, soon-to-be queen, and assist in the rebuilding efforts.

Her voice breaks into his thoughts, a cool ripple through the din. "Whatever it is you wish, know that you have my blessing."

He looks at her then, and makes his decision.


	2. first times

Slowly, she engulfs his length in her mouth. He can't help a sharp gasp, mind going blank as her tongue works wonders. How is she so good at this?

The question must be evident on his face, for when she pulls back and looks at him, a faint smile forms. "If I told you I practiced with one of the guards, what would you say?"

Link quickly masks the flash of jealous anger that courses through him. "I would say that he's a lucky man," he answers after a pause.

A shame that the only person in the world with a better poker face than him is his queen. Zelda eyes him knowingly and murmurs, "Worry not. I learned from texts in the castle library."

He doesn't bother hiding the relief that floods his features. She'd discern it in an instant anyway.

"And you?" she continues. "What of your past experience?"

He shakes his head, barely able to stifle a groan as she shifts, smooth skin brushing against his member. "I haven't done this before. Or read texts about it."

"Ah." Her expression softens just slightly. "Then I am honored to be your first." She presses a kiss to his hand. "This is one adventure we shall embark on together."

He doesn't know whether to blush or stammer, so he does both.


	3. consummation

She pushes him back onto the sheets gently, until he's lying flat and gazing up at this beautiful wonder that is his wife. His wife. He can hardly believe it.

"Link," she says simply. She hovers above him for a moment, and this image of her—poised, regal, looking at him with such love in her eyes—will remain forever seared into his heart.

In one smooth, deliberate motion, she lowers herself onto him, and he feels complete.

She maintains a steady pace, never breaking eye contact. His breath catches in his chest. He couldn't look away if he tried. Her gaze, her body, her presence pull him in until they're the only two people left in the world.

"I love you," he gasps out.

"And I, you," she returns, with such conviction that his heart swells and the next thing he knows, he's pouring everything he has into her, giving her as much of himself as he can. She stills, clenching around him, and together their bodies resonate in unison.

Afterward, they lie beside each other, surrounded by warmth and the beating of synchronized hearts.

"Zelda," he murmurs wonderingly.

"Husband," she acknowledges, and the word steals the breath from his chest.


End file.
